


Agente Rock Slag

by KalK



Category: The Flintstones, The Man Called Flintstone
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:38:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalK/pseuds/KalK
Summary: Cuando Fred Flintstone es el doble idéntico del agente secreto Rock Slag, el Servicio Secreto de la Edad de Piedra lo alista para que se haga pasar por Slag, pero que pasa cuando una de las chicas de Rock decide llevarse a Fred a su habitación, creyendo que esta con amnesia para curarlo.





	1. Chapter 1

París. Francia

En los del Hotel/Restaurante, Fred a salido a comer con su esposa y sus vecinos, amigos los Rubble. Salió un momento al jardín, para busca a su informante.

Hay una pelirroja mirando la frente, Fred la ve y se le acerca - disculpe madam - le dice

Si - responde ella, al escuchar la voz. Al verlo sonríe y corre hacia el, Fred se sorprende, cuando la pelirroja salta sobre el y lo abraza - Rock, que gusto de verte - mientras que ella lo sigue abrazando, Fred trataba de decir lo que su jefe le pidió que le dijera a su informante - donde has estado? - Fred se separa de ella y le dice lo que le había decir, en su lugar ella se ríe. Al creer que es una broma de "Rock" Fred se da cuenta que no es quien y se escabulle de la mujer, se esconde detrás de una palmera. 

Cuando se esta alejando de allí, choca con una hermosa rubia - Mon cheri Rock, escuché que estabas aquí. - le dice, mientras lo abraza y le susurro al oído - ya era hora rico, donde te has metido todo este tiempo? - le pregunta y besa apasionadamente en los labios.

Ella lo aparta, ambos se quedan mirando y empieza a jugar con el cabello de el - Oh, te extraño mucho, tanto mi amor.

UH uh uh...señorita, lo que pasa es que yo...- la rubia lo interrumpe

La joven mujer, lo vuelve abrazar - Oh, Rock. Te extrañado tanto, estás noches frías en mi cama - Flintstone trago saliva, ante ese comentario. 

UH oh. - en que me he metido, se decía Fred en su cabeza - mientras que ella besaba su cuello y pasaba sus manos por su cabeza, cuando sintió un chichón en la cabeza de el. Fred volvió hablar, ella no entendió lo que decía. Pensó que algo le pasaba a su amante, le iba a preguntar cuando fue interrumpida por una voz sensual

Era la pelirroja, que aun buscaba a su amor - Rock. Mi pequeño tesoro, donde estás? - Fred, rápidamente oculto su rostro con el largo cabello de la rubia, la pelirroja paso por al lado de la pareja y no lo reconoció - Oh. Perdóneme. - dijo y siguió caminando.

Todo está bien. - respondió Fred, oculto en el largo cabello de la rubia. Mientras que la seguía observando, hasta que se alejo y poco a poco se separo de la rubia

La miro y tuvo una idea, para alejarse de ella - ¿bailamos?. - le pregunto Fred a la rubia. Antes que ella contestara, el se encontraba moviendo a la joven mujer. La rubia se encontraba sorprendida, pero decidida en algo que iba hacer.

Bailar, claro mon cheri - respondió ella, pero lo detuvo y lo miro de frente - Oh, Rock. En verdad, te extrañe mucho. Pero, te conozco. Algo te pasa, siento que no me conoces y que nos encontramos por casualidad. - Fred esta temblando, lo han descubierto. Pero, no se imaginaba lo que estaba apunto de pasar - tienes amnesia, verdad baby

Sin saber que hacer, solo asintió para decir - no se quien eres, en realidad. Lo siento, me retiro señorita - el se estaba por ir, cuando ella le tomo de la mano y lo arrastro de allí, hacia el interior del hotel

No temas querido, tu amada Mia. Te ayudara a recordar y pronto volverás hacer el de antes. - le dijo, mientras que para la buena suerte de Fred, entraron por otra entrada del hotel. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y entraron en el, el joven encargado los quedo viendo 

A donde - pregunto el muchacho

Mia abrazo y beso a Fred - al quinto piso, por favor - el ascensor empezó a subir, mientras que Fred sentía que iba bajando a punto de desmayarse

Continuara...

 


	2. Error

Gimo y saco la almohada de debajo de mi cabeza solo para ponerla sobre su cabeza, las palpitaciones en su cráneo solo empeoran con la ducha corriendo, mientras que el despertaba. Un obvio recordatorio de cómo había pasado la noche anterior, cuando se encontró con Mía en el jardín. 

El agua de la ducha se detuvo y se escucho pasos desde el baño, hacia la habitación - mi cabeza - gritaba Fred

Lo siento, lo siento. - una voz que no era de Vilma, le decía y que se acercaba a el.

Abrió sus ojos vacilante para descubrir que no estaba en la cama de su habitación de hotel, aunque la habitación se parecía a la suya. Las paredes de aquí son de un tono verde intenso mezclado con la multitud de muebles de cuero visibles desde la puerta del dormitorio hasta la sala de estar. Por lo que se ve, una habitación mejor que la suya la cual compartía con su esposa. Las pesadas cortinas están cerradas, pero puede ver el sol brillando en el piso de madera de la sala de estar.

Se sienta, para luego apoyarse contra las almohadas de la cama desconocida. Pasa los dedos sobre las mantas, tiene un olor reconfortante y dulce. Suspira, tratando de recordar las noche anterior. El golpeteo de su cabeza le hizo imposible procesar cualquier cosa; decidió salir de la cama pero al hacerlo se le hizo muy consciente de algo más: estaba completamente desnudo. Miro en la habitación y descubrió que su ropa y con la de una mujer estaban en el suelo del dormitorio. Levanto su cabeza, al sentir la respiración de alguien salir del baño privado que tiene el dormitorio. Al verla la reconoció, ella la mujer francesa de anoche, parece que de nombre Mía se decía en su cabeza.

Querido, lo siento. ¿Te desperté? Pensé que todavía estabas durmiendo - preguntaba con preocupación, con su cuerpo goteando y desnudo. La mente de Fred se había queda en blanco mientras la miraba, con los ojos abiertos y boquiabiertos. El recuerda, conocerla anoche y ella confundirlo con Rock y en un momento sin saber que decir, ella lo arrastro a su habitación de hotel. Conversaron, bebieron algo y después de eso no recuerda más. Se había quedado helado frente a Mía, la rubia se acerco a el y le tomo la mano, para después llevarlo con ella hacia la cama

Creo que la ducha sí - respondió el hombre finalmente, saliendo del shock. Una pequeña sonrisa baila en su rostro, se sientan en la cama. - No te acuerdas, ¿verdad?

Los ojos de ambos se miraron, Fred tenía miedo - ¿Recordar que? - suspiro

Rock, luego que volvimos a nuestro nido de amor. Bebimos, charlamos - Fred asentía, porque recordaba eso - nos pusimos cariñosos - el volvió a ponerse helado - estábamos realmente borrachos y seguimos cariñosos, te traje aquí, donde nos volvimos amar...como hace tantos meses

Fred tenía un ligero rubor que se acumula en sus mejillas y aparte no sabía que hacer, se había metido con esta mujer anoche, es un hombre casado y ama a su Vilma. Dios, su esposa debe estar preocupada. Como no llego en toda la noche, se decía Fred. Sin darse cuenta, Mía se sentó en sus piernas. Luego ella, tomo su mano y la guió rumbo a su pecho, sonriendo suavemente. El la miró con curiosidad, recién entendiendo algo - ¿Nosotros anoche, eh... lo hicimos?

¿Te refieres al sexo? Querido, lo hicimos. Aunque no fue como antes, fuiste más amoroso ahora. - ambos se miraron - antes, aunque eres fantástico eras un poco frió. En resumen, dormimos juntos. 

Un silencio incómodo llenó la habitación. Fred sabía que debía decir algo, pero nada le venía a la mente. No podía recordar el acto real. De hecho, el último recuerdo como dijo anteriormente conversaron, bebieron pero nada más. El pobre Fred estaba muy confundido, sin darse cuenta que ella estaba sonriendo. Todo estaba saliendo según su plan, se había enterado que su amado había regresado y se juro que lo tendría para ella, así que cuando lo encontró se lo llevó a la habitación. Lo drogo y se metió en la cama con el.  


End file.
